Vampire Kisses Will I Die!
by B.Nicole.H
Summary: Will Raven Die? Will her Family live on? Will anyone Live?


Will I die?

I woke up ate Breakfast and went Straight to the Bus. And all I see is Everyone looking for Trevor. "What are you Guys looking for?" "Trevor he's Usually the first one here."

I look down and show the Ground my Smirk.

So everyone is Rushing on the Bus and to get the Front seats so their not late to Class. I was the Only that went Straight to the back and Sat Alone. We got to School and no one was in the halls. Did the Bells ring? So the Second Period bell rings and Everyone Freaks out because they missed First Period.

School was very Quiet without Trevor but I really didn't care he deserved it. The Lunch Bell rang and everyone screamed Today went by so slow.

I went to the Bathroom and saw the Cheerleader waiting for each other "Why are you waiting for each other you don't to go everywhere together. "Yea we do Shorty your just Jealous." So then they walk out all that's left is the Head Cheerleader. "Hey we need to talk." "What do you want?"

I walk to the side of her and say…

"Do you believe in Vampires?"

"No Why?"

I stick out my Fangs her Eyes got Lit up like a Candle. She Screamed and ran for the Door. "You cant leave Becky locked it." "AHHH!" I chase her around the Bathroom a Few times Grab her by the neck and Lightly squeeze. "Now you Believe." I asked all angry. She nods her Head. "Any last words before your Neck and the floor is Red?"

I went After her Neck opened my Mouth and Bit her. "AHH!" She screamed Hoping someone would hear her.

"Mmm so Good bye."

I left her on the floor Texted Becky and Told her to Unlock the Door. While she was on her way I washed off my Face.

"How'd it go?" Becky Questioned. "Great."

The Dismissal Bell rang and me and Becky were in the Front this time Instead of the back. "Hey wanna come to my House?" "No I'm good." "Why?" "I have tons of Homework." "But your in all my classes and its Friday." I told her trying not to Yell.

"Your scared I'm going to bite you aren't you."

Her eyes get all big and Run.

*Sigh*

I walk in the House stomping go to my Room and Slam the door. "What's wrong?" My Mom asks sounding mad. "Becky thinks I'm going to Bite her she doesn't trust me. "Maybe you shouldn't of bit Trevor." She smiled and Walked away. I thought and thought "Hmmmm."

"Maybe I should bite her."

I took a Nap and Calmed down. Its 8:00 and I'm still Sleeping I slept Till 7:00. Got up and went to Becky's House.

~Ding Dong~

"Becky why don't you Trust me?" Becky Sighs to Begin talking. "You Bit two People who's next? Me?" "No you're my Best Friend I wouldn't do that."

She Grabs my Hand and Brings me Inside.

"Ok I trust you." We both Smile and walk around the Neighborhood. "Wait I need you something." "Yes?" "Am I still your Best Friend?"

*Sigh* "Second Best friend."

I Smile then make a Mad Face. "What?"

I open my Mouth Stick out my Fangs but I made she wasn't looking Went to her Neck then she looked back. I stuck my Fangs back in. "What are you Doing?" "Uhhh." I kiss her Neck then go home. I went Straight to the Bathroom and Washed my Mouth out.

"Why didn't I do it?" "Ughh." I walk to my Room and Jumped on my Bed and Took a nap.

"Did I sleep through a Whole day?"

*Why is it Monday?* I thought. I got Dressed and went to the Bus. I saw Becky and Stood next to her. "Hey." "Hey Raven." "What Yesterday about.?" "I don't know I was messed up yesterday." "Oh." We walk on the Bus and I we get a back seat now. I tell her to hide so we can ditch School. We stay on the Bus Talk.

The Bus Driver leaves and Becky looks at all the Bus Equipment and Buttons. I stand next to her Pop out my Fangs open my Mouth and Bit her. "I knew I shouldn't of-." "Trust me I know."

I walk home and Tell my Mom I love Blood. "I hope so you're a Vampire. But you bit him like 3 weeks ago." "Uhh. I actually bit 3 people mom."

She drops her mouth in Shock.

She gets in her Car and goes to the Doctor alone. But nothing is wrong with her. "Dr. Vance I need Help." "What's wrong?" My Daughter is Biting lots of people she's biting her Friends." "Oh. That's easy she has Bloodidis. It's where she is to addicted to Blood." "Can we stop it." "I'm Afraid not. We might have to-" My Moms eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. Then she Dropped her Mouth and Clapped her hand right over it in Shock…

My Mom comes Home and Tells me Everything that the Doctor said, I just Stared at her Shed one Tear and ran to my Room. I cried my Eyes out Until I couldn't cry any more. "Honey it's ok." "No its not I have to die to stop Biting people." "Or you can Stop going to School." "No cause I bite you." "I'm a Vampire I don't care."

"But wont you Die?" "Nope."

I smiled and Layed Down.

"It's just No one can come over. And you cant Leave the House."

"Ok Mom."

I fell Asleep like a Light I was really Happy that I didn't have to Die. And I don't care if my Mom wont Die I'm not going to Bite her. My Mom took me out of School so now I cant go Back. All we have in our Fridge is Meat and well Food that we Like. But we have a Farm now so I'm not eating People and sneaking out.

I love not being Dead and I love being a Vampire. My Life is Great now that I don't eat People.

Me and My Mom are Loving the Fact that we will never Move and that we never Die.

"Mom?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Uhhh. Thanks for taking out of School cause I really didn't want to Die Haha."

"Your Welcome."

But I never really Understood why we don't Burn when were in Sun Light. I'm glad we don't to.

I Love not being Dead.


End file.
